


A late night call

by Pastagoat63



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Gen, Hope it's not terrible, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Monika and Sayori's relationship isn't necessarily romantic, One Shot, References to Depression, Short, Wrote this up at 1 AM on a whim, but you can interpret it however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastagoat63/pseuds/Pastagoat63
Summary: Monika receives a call from her close friend Sayori at 2 in the morning, and does her best to calm the girl down.POV Monika
Relationships: Monika & Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A late night call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, so I'm sorry if it's terrible. I wrote the entire thing in about an hour at 1 in the morning so, yeah.

BZZT BZZT BZZT... BZZT BZZT BZZT... BZZT BZZT BZ-

"...Hello?" I tiredly say as I pick up the phone. I had been sleeping... somewhat peacefully prior to being suddenly awoken by the buzzing of the cell phone placed on the nightstand next to my bed, and, as such, was very tired. A quick glance at the alarm clock next to my bed informed me that the time was 2:26 AM. Who the hell even calls at this time of the night? If this wasn't an emergency I was going to have some choice words with them...  
  
"... Hey Moni, uh, I'm sorry, I just... uh..." The voice on the other side of the line is one I immediately recognize. It belongs to my closest friend, Sayori. Listening to her tone, I can already guess what this call is about.  
  
"Well, you know how you said... that if I ever needed someone to talk to, for, uh, any reason, that... you'd be happy to listen?"  
  
"Ah, yes, of course Sayori! Yeah, yeah, I... Whatever you need to talk about, I'm here for you."  
  
While normally if someone had called me at 2 in the morning because they wanted to talk to someone I would have just glared at the phone and then hung up, Sayori was a special case. It wasn't just because I considered her my best friend, but also because of how important it is that I'm there for her when she needs me. Sayori suffers from chronic depression, and has admitted to me that she has had suicidal thoughts. Ever since I found out, I've done my best to be supportive of her, help her, listen to her, and just be there for her in general.  
  
However, even my best wasn't quite enough, as about 6 months ago, Sayori attempted to take her own life. And if it hadn't been for me, she would have succeeded. Ever since that day, I've been putting as much effort into helping Sayori as possible. I've gotten her to see a therapist, managed to convince her to tell the rest of our friends in the school Literature club that we run together, and have made an effort to stick around her as much as possible. Maybe a bit too much, as she did once have a breakdown where she screamed at me that I was too invasive. I've tried to be a bit less 'in her business' all the time since then, but one thing I've always stressed is that if she ever felt like she couldn't handle it anymore, she should call me first. It appears she has respected my request.  
  
"Well... I just... I feel... so tired..." Sayori sighs.  
  
"I... I always put on this mask around others. This mask of 'Oh, look at me, I'm just little old Sayori, the happy go lucky, silly little girl with her head in the clouds. Not a single drop of sadness in me!' When in reality, that couldn't be farther from the truth. I'm not happy. I'm not some sweet, innocent little girl, I'm... I'm just... I'm just a sad, pathetic waste of space. I'm useless, and selfish, and a liar, but I have to put on this act, because if I don't, then I'll be forcing people to waste their time and energy on me, when I don't deserve any of what I already get, and it's just... exhausting. I hate it. But no matter how tired I get, I can't stop it, I just... I hate it! I hate it so much and I want it to stop! I just want it to end! I don't want to feel like this anymore, but there's no way for me to stop, and I just..." Sayori breaks down into a pile of chokes, sobs, and screams.  
  
I... I don't know what to do here. I always told Sayori to call me if she felt like this but... How do I actually respond to it? I... Well, I don't know exactly what to do, but whatever it is, I can't do it over the phone.  
  
"Sayori, stay where you are. I'm coming over. I'll be there in 2 minutes."  
  
"N-NO!" Sayori shouts. "I... You've already wasted so much time and... and energy into... into me... I... I can't stand to see you go through even more. I... I even woke you up at 2 in the morning just to cry at you, I... I'm a terrible friend! I'm so sorry Monika!" Sayori's cries and shouts are honestly just heartbreaking at this point.  
  
"No, Sayori, no. You're an amazing friend, and an amazing person, and I know you've already heard this a million times, but I care about you. And when I care about something, I put time into it. You're not wasting any of my time. I am actively choosing to spend my time with you, because I want to. And I am coming over there, whether you want me to or not." At this point, I've already thrown a windbreaker and a pair of shoes on, and have walked out my front door. "I'm going to stay on the call until I get there, and then when I get over there, I am going to give you the biggest bear hug you've ever gotten!" My attempt at some light humor doesn't seem to work, as Sayori just breaks down into heavier sobs.  
  
She's still crying heavily on the other end of the call by the time I reach her front door. As always, she's left it unlocked, which, while on one hand, is completely unsafe, does at least benefit me in this situation.  
  
As I walk up the stairs, I tell Sayori that I'm there, before hanging up as I enter her bedroom. She's curled up into a fetal position on her bed, wearing the same pair of pajamas she was wearing during her attempt. The image of Sayori's lifeless eyes staring down at me, as she hangs limply from the noose is still burned into my retinas as I move to shift Sayori's position into that of a hug. As soon as I do this, she begins to cry even harder, continuously sobbing into my shirt without any signs of stopping soon.  
  
...  
  
Sayori tries to pull away, but I keep her close to me. She's stopped crying by this point, being reduced to hiccups and shaky breaths. We continue to embrace for what could have been seconds, minutes, or maybe even hours, before Sayori pulls away again, succeeding at escaping my grasp this time.  
  
"I-" Sayori tries to speak, but I quickly shush her  
  
"Sh... Sh... It's okay... I'm here. Everything will be fine." I do my best attempt at a soothing voice.  
  
"B-but, what if... What if it isn't? What if... what if it just gets worse?"  
  
"Then we'll face it together. Whatever challenges you face, I'll be right by your side. Through thick and thin, no matter what, I will never leave you behind."  
  
"I... I..." Sayori falters. "I don't deserve you Monika... I really don't... You're so... So nice to me, and I repay you with... With nothing! I... I don't understand you."  
  
"Heh... Sayo, I'm just doing what I think you would do in this situation. Honestly, I don't deserve you, Sayori. But I don't care. Because I'm a selfish person. And even if I don't deserve you, I still want to be around you. And that's the truth."  
  
At this, Sayori breaks down again. She sobs even harder into my shoulder. She cries, and cries, and sobs, and screams, and just balls her eyes out until she can't cry anymore. Sayori cries herself to sleep in my arms. And as I look at her sleeping face, I can tell, everything is going to be just fine.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any critiques or comments are appreciated.


End file.
